


What Happens When Lee Adama Meets Martin Klar?

by scifishipper



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dollhouse, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gwen Cooper meets Lee Adama, everything he's ever known changes in an instant. Well, almost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When Lee Adama Meets Martin Klar?

The first time Lee saw Martin Klar, the shocking truth hit him hard enough that he doubled over, the sharp taste of bile rising in his throat. He was a cylon. Lee frakking Adama, son of an Admiral, was a cylon. He didn't feel like a cylon - he had all of his memories, his family, Zak, Kara, the Academy. It was all so frakking real. 

That first day of realization was a daze, a brutal re-telling of his life's story to Gwen Cooper, a Torchwood agent. They'd met before, he realized, as a stream of new memories flooded him. Gwen and Torchwood knew about the cylons. They'd been tracking them on the Twelve Colonies for more than a year now and Gwen had found him, befriended him, and that day, when his other memories returned, he'd sought her out. How had she known? Why hadn't she told him? What would happen now?

As Lee and Gwen drove through the craggy mountains towards the ocean, he thought about what he would say to his cylon copy. Gwen talked him through the process, answering his questions, formulating a plan, while Lee's mind whirled, still trying to figure out what it all meant. What he would say to Kara? How she would react? He was about to face his own frakking copy and all he could think about was whether Kara would put a bullet between his eyes. Kara had known about the cylons, too, her position in the black ops had made her privy to the little known fact. And Kara, the person to whom he was the closest in the worlds, had told him about it. She might have to kill him just to deal with the fact that she'd revealed secrets to a cylon agent.

It was clear that his doppleganger Martin Klar, a wealthy weapons dealer, had no idea that he was a cylon either. Lee's brief encounter with the man had been one-sided, with Lee ducking out of sight when the realization hit him. He'd been too shocked to confront Klar and by the time he came to his senses, the man had disappeared. Now, Gwen and Lee had tracked him to luxury hotel on the outskirts of the resort city of Regas. Gwen, posing as a real estate agent, had arranged to show Klar a few properties in the area. A banal cover story that they both hoped would lead Klar to the empty house where Lee would be waiting. The plan was that Gwen and Lee would convince Klar to go with them back to Torchwood and they would figure out the rest from there. Gwen was hopeful that the man would react well enough that they would not have to resort to violence. Lee, assuming some basic personality similarities, was not so sure.

Holed up in the back of a realty van, Lee watched Gwen's progress on a computer as she walked towards the house's entrance, pressing the numbers on the lock box and gaining entry into the richly detailed house overlooking the ocean. She wore alien contact lenses that provided a perfect picture of what she was seeing. Lee communicated with her via typing and Gwen responded vocally. Their tests had been flawless and Lee was still reeling from the knowledge that these alien devices existed. He pushed the though out of his mind, though. There was enough weirdness to come to terms with already - he didn't need to think about the multitude of aliens that Gwen had said she'd met. 

Lee watched as the dark-haired woman busied herself with the pretense of arranging the sparsely furnished rooms while she waited for Klar to arrive. A few minutes later, the quiet hum of an expensive car sounded behind Lee and he held his breath, watching another surveillance feed as Klar walked towards the house. Lee observed his own familiar stride and felt sick again. How could he be a frakking cylon??

His eyes darted between the camera feeds, Martin Klar meeting Gwen Cooper, his familiar smile viewed through Gwen's eyes, Gwen performing beautifully, and Martin seeming to buy the whole charade. The pair walked through the house, chatting amiably as they spoke about the amenities and details. Klar's bodyguard, a thin man with a sharp face, hovered outside the main entrance, watching for signs of trouble, ready to rescue his boss at a moment's notice. Absently, Lee fingered the weapon in his holster, hoping that he would not have to resort to violence. He wasn't sure how he'd feel having to shoot himself. The thought made the screens swim in front of him until he had to close his eyes and shake himself into some semblance of calm.

As he blinked and breathed to recover, the surveillance feeds came into focus. Klar's bodyguard now lay in a heap in front of the door. Shoving back in his chair, Lee pulled his weapon and jumped out of the van. He slid along the side of the house and climbed over the fence to hop up onto the deck. 

A quick peak through a window showed an empty kitchen and Lee pulled open the sliding glass door, tiptoeing quietly into the room and ducking down below the wide center island. He heard but could not see the quiet steps of another intruder, likely the person who had disabled Klar's bodyguard. Moving silently, he slid along the low counter and into the dining room. He peaked around the corner and a flash of blond hair caught his eye, sending him ducking back with his heart pounding. Frak. How had someone found out about their operation? Everything was in jeopardy now.

Lee crouched down as voices came down the wooden steps, hearing Gwen's pleasant chuckle and Klar's smooth timbre as they chatted, wondering when the other operative would make his move. In a sudden rush of movement, a figure jumped out and Lee was transfixed. It was Kara. His mouth fell open in shock, his fingers going slack around his weapon as he leaned heavily against the wall and slid down to sitting. This was too frakking surreal. None of it made sense to him. He heard Kara's voice barking orders, pushing both Klar and Gwen into the living room and forcing them to sit. Lee listened, unable to move, unable to process that all of this was actually happening. The questions, the sheer shock of what was happening, pressed down on him, too much to understand until it left him shaking. How could she be here?

Lee sat for long minutes, listening to Kara's insistent questioning of Klar and Gwen. It was clear that Kara knew exactly who Klar was and eventually confirmed Gwen's identity via radio to some unknown source. The conclusions that Lee had to draw were stunning - Kara knew he was a cylon. How in the frak was he supposed to handle this? Weakly, Lee pushed himself to standing and took several long and calming breaths, settling his trembling muscles enough to trust himself to hold his gun in front of him as he rounded the corner and stepped into view. 

"Kara!" Lee's voice came out sharp and high. 

She swiveled, her eyes opening wide. "Lee?" 

At that moment, Lee realized he’d made a mistake, and Klar jumped, tackling Kara in a swift motion and knocking her to the ground. Gwen lunged out of her chair and ducked behind it, weapon drawn. In a flash, Klar had managed to grab Kara's gun and was standing over her threatening to shoot. The man looked back and forth between Lee and Kara, breathing heavily, clearly shocked by what he was seeing.

Martin pulled Kara to standing and pressed the gun against her. "I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I'll kill her," he grated through clenched teeth.

Lee swallowed. This version of him just might do it. He didn't love Kara the way Lee did. Kara was coiled and ready, her eyes glittering with intent and Lee struggled to keep his face neutral. The scene was taut with impending violence: Gwen and Lee with their weapons drawn against Klar who could kill Kara at any second. 

It was Gwen who spoke first, "Martin. Lower your weapon. We only want to talk to you."

Klar answered her, staring intently at Lee, his face confused. "What is going on here? Who is this man?"

Smoothly, Gwen explained the situation, giving him the bald truth of what was happening. Klar was at a disadvantage - one that Lee knew all to well. The man shook his head, screaming at Gwen to shut up. He was in a daze, his focus faltering and Kara took advantage, elbowing him hard in the gut, sending him doubling over so she could overpower him. The pair struggled briefly and the weapon discharged, sending them both to the ground. Lee screamed her name, rushing over to them, realizing in an instant that he could die a thousand times, but Kara had to live. 

Before he could reach her, she'd sat up, dazed as a pool of blood spread out over the pale wooden floor. Lee kneeled next to her, pulling her into an embrace, squeezing her tightly as he took in the scene. His copy, Martin Klar, was dead. 

Lee sat back, his eyes searching Kara's, looking for her reaction. Her face flush with exertion and she looked at him with an unreadable expression. This was the moment that would define his future. 

"I've been finding them all, Lee. Every last copy. I'm the only one in the Fleet who knows you're a cylon," she said, glancing over at Gwen Cooper who shrugged as she holstered her weapon and turned away.

"Why? I don't understand." Lee squeezed her arm, imploring her to explain.

"I know what they do with cylons, Lee. They torture them, run experiments, and then kill them. I couldn't let that happen to you." She glanced down at Martin Klar's dead body. "None of you."

"What are you saying?" The realizations began to click into place and Lee sat back, leaning heavily against the leg of a nearby chair.

Kara stood and began pacing. "I'm saying that I've been finding them, telling them what they are and getting them off planet. It's frakking nuts." She laughed then, a little sharp and little crazy. "Martin Klar was the last one." She turned to Lee, kneeling in front of him. "We have to go, Lee. We have to leave Caprica and the Twelve Colonies. And we have to do it now."

Gwen cleared her throat and Lee and Kara swung their eyes to meet hers. "I can send you both away, but you'll have to do what I ask."

"How?" Lee's face was dumb with the shock of what Kara was saying to him, nothing in his life made sense anymore.

"Come with me and bring Klar."

Lee mutely followed the instructions and helped Kara carry his other body towards the van, climbing into the back with him. Lee sat silently, his mind filled with confusion and worry. Everything he thought he ever knew about himself and about Kara had come crashing down on him. He thought he might be sick.

Gwen ducked her head into the back. "Are you two ready? We have about an hour to drive and then I'll explain." Lee and Kara nodded mutely and the doors closed.

For the next hour Kara explained everything: how she'd found out, what she'd done, why she'd been gone so much. Lee's emotions ranged from sadness to outrage and back around again. It was so overwhelming that all he wanted to do was sleep to blank out the shock. His mind couldn't fathom all that Kara told him. For three months, she'd been searching for them, managing to find five others, convincing them of the truth with photographs and video footage. They had all reacted differently. Two had decided to undergo plastic surgery, one had escaped, one had shot himself, and one had died just today. Lee understood all of those options.

Kara continued to explain, "Now that you've found everything out, I can't keep searching. I've managed to keep you safe, but we need to go now. For the last week, I've had a feeling that the higher-ups have been watching. My gut tells me we're in danger. After all of this, I can't lose you - the real you."

"But I'm a cylon, Kara. I'm not Lee Adama." He pushed his fingers through his hair and stared at the floor, a feeling of disgust in his gut. "I don't know what to frakking think."

"Look, Lee. I don't frakking care what you are. I've had three months to deal with this mess. I made my decision. You're the same to me as you always were, okay? You just gotta deal with it. I'm here and you're here and that's all that matters."

He raised his eyes, looked at her, and saw what he needed to see. He would trust what she said and that would have to be enough. He had no frakking clue how he was supposed to come to terms with not being human. It was too overwhelming and just plain frakked up. But he trusted Kara and if she said it would be okay, he was just going to have to believe her.

A few hours later, with new identities in hand, they were on a transport to Aerilon, awaiting a science vessel that would take them on a space expedition for the next few years. From there, they could go anywhere they chose. With surprising speed, Gwen had arranged stories to cover their absences: Martin Klar’s body had been sent to Caprica City with Lee’s identification and a police report stating that he’d been robbed and killed while on holiday. The Fleet would find Kara’s burned up body and dog tags in a Viper in a field on Saggitaron a few months later. Lee tried not to think about what that would all mean for his family. How he'd never see them again.

Months passed and their new identities stuck, new names, new jobs, but still the same people in the end. Kara, it seems, had been right in the early days of their escape: no matter what they called each other now, he was Lee and she was Kara and the rest didn’t mean a godsdamned thing.


End file.
